1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security assembly for a golf bag and includes a hood removably mounted in overlying, covering relation to an open end of the golf bag, as well as the clubs maintained therein, thereby preventing unauthorized access to and removal of the golf clubs from the golf bag. A removable but lockingly attached connecting member may also be connected to the golf bag and extend outwardly therefrom into secured engagement with a golf cart or other supporting object on which the golf bag is positioned, so as to prevent an unauthorized removal of the golf bag, whether or not the hood is in its protective, closed position relative to the golf bag interior. Authorized access to the golf clubs is easily provided while the security assembly is operatively positioned on the golf bag, so as to facilitate play while maintaining security.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years golf has been recognized as one of the fastest growing sports, based on an ever increasing number of players participating in the game of golf throughout the world. With this increasing popularity, the sale and use of golf equipment, including clubs, golf bags, golf carts, balls and various other items, associated with the game of golf, has also increased at a dramatic rate. Over the years and especially within the last twenty years, there is a significant emphasis in the golf industry for the production and design of new and innovative equipment, which would help improve a player's performance. A typical example of such improvements is the change of materials from which such equipment, particularly golf clubs, are made. The improvement and structural design of golf clubs, as well as other equipment associated with the game of golf has led to better overall performance, even by the average or less experienced player. However, the cost of such improved equipment is also significantly increased to the point where a single club, such as a Titanium driver, could cost several hundred dollars. A full set of golf clubs, plus a golf bag and other equipment needed for play, may cost as much as several thousand dollars.
Unfortunately, this significant increase in value of golf equipment has frequently resulted in an increase in the rate of theft of such equipment. In order to overcome the resulting problems associated with the protection of golf equipment during play or practice sessions, as well as during the temporary storage of such equipment, there have been numerous attempts to provide a variety of security devices, which would prevent or at least significantly reduce the possibility of a player's equipment being stolen. Most of the known or conventional structures attempting to protect a golfer's equipment against theft are directed to enclosures, containers, lockers or like structures which tend to enclose the conventional bag and/or hood and serve to protect the golf bag from external damage. Yet other known or conventional devices are directed to one or more locks, cables or like components, which are selectively attachable to the typical golf bag or directly to the clubs .
One problem common to the use of a majority of these known security structures is the inability to allow a player to have free and easy access to the clubs during practice or playing sessions. By way of example, and as set forth above, certain types of known protective containers, boxes or like enclosures are primarily intended to provide security only when the golf bag and/or clubs are being shipped or otherwise transported. During actual play, however, when a player intends to repeatedly use the various clubs within the golf bag, such security enclosures are useless. Similarly, known retaining devices, locks, and like components designed to be secured to the conventional golf bag, also have a tendency to prevent or at least restrict easy access to the various golf clubs, while a player is practicing or involved in a round of golf. Therefore, due to the fact that conventional or known security devices include the above noted disadvantages, a player's equipment almost always remains unprotected especially during play or when a player finishes play and temporarily leaves his or her clubs in a normally familiar storage location for only a brief period of time.
Accordingly, while the above type of conventional security devices or assemblies are assumed to be at least generally functional for their intended purposes, there still exists numerous problems associated with the use of such conventional security devices. Also, the failure of a player to use any type of security device is particularly dangerous in light of the fact that there appears to be an increase in the rate of theft of golf equipment, when golf bags are left alone in a somewhat public or even semi-private location, including public golf courses and private golf clubs throughout the world.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved security assembly specifically designed and structured to prevent unauthorized access to and/or removal of golf clubs from the interior of a conventional golf bag. If any such improved security assembly were developed, it should also be capable of preventing removal of the entire golf bag from an intended location, such as when it is mounted on a golf cart or otherwise temporarily positioned in a common storage area, immediately before or after play. Also, any such improved security assembly should be specifically designed and structured to accommodate the various sizes and designs of the large number of golf bags now commercially available. Any such security assembly should also be capable of providing the intended security, not only to the golf clubs or other contents of the golf bag, but also to the entire golf bag and any accompanying hood structure. The security provided by any such improved security assembly should be maintained even during use of the golf clubs, in a manner which allows free and easy access to the golf clubs, while the security assembly is operatively connected to or mounted on the golf bag.